Let's Boil Hot Water♪
Let's Boil Hot Water♪ (お湯をひとわかししよう♪～ヴェネチアーノ～ O-yu wo hito-wakashi shiyou♪～Venechiāno～, lit. "Let's Boil Hot Water♪ ～Veneziano～") es la primera image song cantada por Italia en''' Hetalia: Axis Powers'''. Esta cantada por Daisuke Namikawa en la voz de Italia. Kanji (ねぇ俺の気持ち・・・聞いてくれる？俺、すっごく・・・すっごく好きなんだ・・・・パスタがぁ！) 俺は　パスタが　大好きさ！ 言われなくたって　わかるって？ でもね　何度も言いたいんだ だって　本当に好きだから この世界はとっておきの 粉と水でできている！ ぼんやり空を見上げたら ぽっかり浮かぶマカロニ ゆっくり味わう　幸せ さぁ、お湯をひと沸かししよう♪ (ちょっと疲れたらさ、軽くパスタでも食べてのんびりしようよー) 俺の　元気の　源 デュラム　セモリナ　１００％ 嫌なことあっても　気にしない 明日への　パワーアップ　２００％ トマトの箱の妖精は　（やぁ！ぼくはトマトの箱の妖精だよ！） 泣きのソースに変身だ 晴れたら合いに行こう 思いが重なるラビオリ 君の笑顔が見たいから さぁ、お湯をひと沸かししよう♪ 二人で空を眺めたら 夜空に輝くステッリーネ 満点の星にかこまれて さぁ、お湯をひと沸かししよう♪ パスタパスタパスタパスタパスタ・・・ パスタパスタパスタパスタパスタ・・・ パスタパスタパスタパスタパスタ・・・イェイ！ Romanji ("Nee, ore no kimochi...kiite kureru? Ore, suggoku...suggoku sukinanda...pasuta ga!") Ore wa pasuta ga daisuki sa! Iwarenakutatte wakarutte? Demo ne nandomo iitainda Datte hontou ni suki dakara Kono sekai wa totteoki no Kona to mizu de dekiteiru! Bonyari sora wo miagetara Pokkari ukabu makaroni Yukkuri ajiwau shiawase Saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! "Chotto tsukaretara sa, karuku pasuta demo tabete nonbiri shiyou yo~" Ore no genki no minamoto Duramu semorina hyaku paasento Iyana koto atte mo, ki ni shinai Asu he no pawaa appu ni hyaku paasento Tomato bako no yousei wa ("Yaa! Boku wa tomato no hako no yousei da yo!") Naki no soosu ni henshin da Haretara ai ni ikou Omoi ga kasanaru rabiori Kimi no egao ga mitai kara Saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! Futari de sora wo nagametara Yozora ni kagayaku suterriine Manten no hoshi ni kakomarete Saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta... yay! Letra en Ingles ("Hey, this feeling inside me... you'll listen to me, won't you? To my huge... HUGE love... for pasta!") I love pasta, you see! Can't you understand what I'm saying? But I want to say it over and over Just because I really love it! The world is made of Precious flour and water! When I look up to the empty sky I see lightly floating macaroni The happiness of slowly savoring the taste... Come on, let's boil hot water! "I'm a little tired, I'll relax by eating some pasta~" The source of my energy Durum semolina 100% If I'm not feeling well, I don't worry about it Tomorrow I'll power up 200% A tomato box fairy will ("Wha!!! I'm a tomato box fairy!!!") Transform those tears into sauce! When it stops raining I go see my friend and pile up memories with ravioli Since I want to see your smiling face... Come on, let's boil hot water! When the two of us gaze at the sky We see stelline glittering in the night sky Encircle the perfect star... Come on, let's boil hot water! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yay! Letra en Italiano ("Ehi, questo sentimento dentro me... mi ascolterai, vero? il mio immenso... IMMENSO amore... per la pasta!") Amo la pasta, si vede! Non riesci a capire quello che sto dicendo? Ma voglio dirlo ancora e ancora Solo perché l'amo davvero! Il mondo è fatto di preziosa farina ed acqua! Quando guardo su verso il cielo vuoto Vedo maccheroni fluttuare lievemente La felicità dell'assaporarne lentamente il sapore... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! "Sono un po' stanco, mi rilasserò mangiando della pasta~" La fonte della mia energia Semola 100% Se non mi sento bene, non me ne preoccupo Domani mi caricherò al 200%! Una scatola di pomodori fatata ("Wha! Sono una scatola di pomodori fatata!!!") Trasformerà quelle lacrime in un sugo! Quando smette di piovere vado a trovare il mio amico e accumulo ricordi con i ravioli Da tempo voglio vedere il tuo volto sorridente... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! Quando noi due guardiamo il cielo Vediamo le stelline luccicare nel cielo notturno Circonda la stella perfetta... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yei! Categoría:Image Song